


Walmart with Lucien

by Moremikaelson



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Other, Walmart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moremikaelson/pseuds/Moremikaelson
Summary: Just a random thing that I came up with





	Walmart with Lucien

Little boy starts yodeling Lucien starts yodeling to with him kids mom comes up and ask him what he’s doing with her son and he replies yodeling what’s it look like we’re doing we’re in the middle of Walmart yodeling lady mined your Business.  
and then Me and Nik have to bail him out of jail.


End file.
